


Carry On, My Simpleton Son

by CAWCAWcastiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur adores Merlin's son, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gaius is so done, Kilgarrah is the babysitter, Leon is so done, M/M, Merlin is so done, Merlin's son has magic, Merlin's son is best friends with aithusa, Merlin's son is cute, Merlin's son tries to get Arthur and Merlin together, Morgana is good, Morgana is so done, Playtimes, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Scary Uther, Uther is not very nice, because I like Morgana, cuteness, daddy!Merlin, everyone is so done, naps, sassy mini Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWCAWcastiel/pseuds/CAWCAWcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is the father of a hyperactive four year old who dawdles around the castle wearing the Prince's crown. </p>
<p>Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On, My Simpleton Son

Well, when Arthur learned of Merlin's son, he was, to say the least,  _surprised._

He did not expect this from his gangly manservant. At all. In fact, he could not believe that Merlin had even managed to convince a girl to kiss him, let alone…Nevermind.

But there they were. Merlin standing, sheepish, in the middle of the throne room, a squirming bundle of cloth tucked into his arms after the girl had practically thrown the thing across the room to him, then left. His cheeks were tinged bright red, looking back and forth between the occupants of the room (which included Gaius, a few royal advisors, Uther, Morgana, and Arthur), and the bundle.

All Merlin had said was, "Um, I can explain?" but it just made Uther start yelling at him, where Arthur just stood there, recovering from shock.

_Merlin had a son._

Apparently, the girl who had called an audience with the King had been the baby boy's aunt. His mother, bless her soul, had passed during the birth. With no money and barely enough food to support herself without her sister, she didn't know what to do with infant. The girl had taken one look at Merlin, back down at the baby, and then she had sprinted across the room, dropping her nephew in the servant's arms, and running out. 

Of course, not before yelling that his father would take better care of the babe than she would.

Which, probably, was not what anybody, in the whole of the five kingdoms, had expected. 

Evidently, Merlin had had no idea in the first place, barely recalling sleeping with a woman in the lower town.  _Hadn't even known she was pregnant._  

Arthur thought he might faint, for a moment. 

_Of course,_ Merlin would be stupid enough that he would sleep with someone, and knock her up in the process. Good  _God,_ Arthur could not believe he was hearing this. Even though it was right in front of him and Merlin was looking up at him with this lost sort of expression now, totally  _clueless_ on how to raise a child.

Then, Morgana was stepping down from her place to Uther's left, and leaning down to stroke the baby's face. She cooed gently when the baby brought up a chubby hand to grab, vice like, onto a lock of her hair. Well. There you go.

That's the story of how the whole of Camelot, and it's rulers, became enamored with the young troublemaker that was Merlin's own blood and flesh. 

                                                                                                        * * * * * * *

Servants and nobles alike stepped back to press against the wall, as the tiny whirlwind that was Osmond came blowing through the corridors. 

Literally.

Most of the occupants of the castle were used to it by now. They wouldn't dare try to reveal a  _child_ to Uther for sorcery. But sometimes, the young boy could scare almost everybody out of their minds sometimes. Conjuring small phoenixes because he was lonely, freezing a whole wing of the castle because he wanted to bloody  _ice skate_ , even though he ended up breaking his wrist anyways.  _It was a bloody wonderland for four days, let me tell you._  The little fiend had even managed to create tiny tornadoes out of thin air, which was what he was doing now. 

Of course, none of this would be complete without his exasperated father running about after him, trying to fix his son's spouts of boredom. Everyone pressed up against the walls counted to seven before they heard the familiar slapping on stone, which was Merlin sprinting as fast as he could before Uther caught the young boy, and had them  _both_ executed.

"Osmond! Wait! Why can't you run away likea  _normal_ little boy?! Using your feet, perhaps, _instead of a bloody tornado?!_ " This of course, set off cacophony of childish giggles from further down the hall. 

"Daddy just sweared! He sweared! Did ya hear that, Sir Princey?! Daddy sweared!" 

And, like any small child would do when he or she heard something they though was wrong, they tattled on that person to the nearest adult. Which happened, incidentally, to be Arthur. _Much_ to Merlin's dismay. 

But, at least Merlin could already hear, and feel, the calming of the winds as soon as his son stopped in his tracks. Much to Merlin's relief. 

"Did he now?" That was Arthur, using his princely voice, which meant someone was in trouble. "Ozzy, I'll make sure he's punished very sternly. Where is he?"

Now, while Merlin was leaning against the wall for a breath, he could hear Arthur's approaching footsteps. 

"Merlin! You bumbling idiot! Don't you know that you shouldn't be swearing around a child!" A small mixture between panicking and wanting to burst into laughter bubbled up in his stomach. He settled for the former by side stepping into a small corridor a little ways down from where he had originally stopped.

"M' not a child!" A small voice shrieked. They were getting closer to his hiding spot, and Merlin could feel the anticipation building up in his chest.

"Okay, then, Sir Osmond. Who would dare swear in front of this brave young man, for ye shall certainly pay a hefty price for doing so?" Well. Arthur sure sounded like he was having fun raising the little boy's confidence to levels beyond the reach of the skies. Maybe his son would turn out like Arthur in the end. All arrogant and spoiled by his majesty the royal prat.

Merlin suddenly had his breath knocked from him, as he was yanked out of the passage by strong hands. They buried themselves in the front of his blue cotton tunic, bringing him face to face with The Royal Prat himself. He schooled his expression into one resembling more of a frightened state. He even added a little bit of cowering for authenticity. 

"What about you, sir?" Arthur was smirking mischievously, startling blue eyes boring into his own. He felt something flutter lightly within his chest cavity, and thought he must be coming down with a cold. It was the middle of winter after all. "Would you dare swear in front of this brave Knight-in-training?"

Osmond was standing just below Arthur's waist, looking up at them proudly. He stood as tall as his small frame would allow him, with his chest pushed out in a display of manliness.  _He must have learned that last part from Kay,_ Merlin thought. The buffoon of a knight had a pride the size of the five kingdoms. 

Merlin cowered a little more upon seeing his son down below, and Arthur gripped his tunic just a little tighter. He even gave his servant a little shake.

"Well?"

"P-Please! Sire, I would never dare! Not in front of the bravest knight that camelot has ever seen! Never!" Merlin stuttered out, laughing internally when his son tried to mimic an expression that had crossed Arthur's face more than once. It was one that said that he'd won an argument, or a fight. It was one of victory.

"He's lying, Sir Princey!" Osmond declared proudly, shooting his father his best attempt at a cold expression. "Off with his head!"

By now, a small crowd of servants and nobles had gathered around their little show, all smirking and trying to stifle bouts of laughter. Many didn't take the scene seriously, as this was a usual occurrence within the castle walls. Gwen was on the edge of the scene, and Merlin shot her a little wink. She hid her smile behind one hand, the other holding a basket of Morgana's laundry to her hip. 

Arthur's small chuckle brought him back to the situation at hand. 

"Now, now, Sir Osmond. Remember, each citizen deserves a fair trial in front of the King. Even if they are a cowardly liar."

Osmond slumped a little at that. Merlin's curiosity peaked, and he brought his hand up to press into one of Arthur's wrists.

"Of course. In front of the King." The young boy shyly glanced behind him, at all of the observers he had attracted with his dramatics. A few encouraging smiles met his glance, and he quickly looked away, a frightened expression briefly flashing through his eyes. His cheeks were suddenly tinged the color red he got when he was about to break down in tears. A hand subconsciously reached out towards his father before he could stop it.

Now, Merlin was getting worried. He knew his son was a little bit afraid of the King Of Camelot, but he had no idea that it was this bad. 

He quickly made brief eye contact with Arthur in front of him, communicating the usual drill. Then he got ready to grab and go. With a light tap of his pinky to Arthur's own, he was being released from the prince's grip. 

Arthur immediately picked Osmond up by the armpits, while Merlin was already shouldering through the crowd. He could hear his son's sniffles, though muffled a little bit by Arthur's shoulder. Now the panic was really welling up inside of him. He really didn't need another outright display of magic today, especially in front of so many nobles. So many nobles, who could all report to Uther about Merlin's son having magic, and getting him executed. He couldn't let that happen. 

He paused in front of the door to Arthur's chambers, waiting for the Prince to get closer before swinging the door open and rushing them both inside. He slammed the door closed behind him, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Arthur was in the middle of the room, lightly rubbing Osmond's back to try and sooth the four year old. It wasn't working so far.

With a sigh, Merlin pushed off the wood behind him. He came to stand in front of them, letting his hand reach out to stroke his son's hair. This was what normally comforted him.

Then, one of the swords on the mantle went flying past his nose. It went down with a  _clang_ against the further wall. Arthur was looking at it incredulously. Merlin almost laughed had the situation not been one that made his heart clench painfully.

Already, Merlin could see Osmond's tiny fists gripping 'Sir Princey's' red tunic tightly. His normally light blue eyes shone dully in amber liquid. The color glinted in the small tears making their way down chubby cheeks, accompanied by loud sniveling. Okay. Well.

"Osmond, baby, do you want Daddy to hold you?" He asked softly, more cautious this time about running his hand through the boy's hair. 

It took a moment, but eventually, Osmond gave a timid nod.

He shot his eyes up to Arthur, and offered a small smile. It was returned graciously. Huh. Odd. His son must really be softening the prince's heart, if he's being _this_   _nice_ to Merlin.

 He reaches out, maneuvering around Arthur's hands, and lifts the boy from the Prince's arms. Osmond whimpers helplessly, wrapping his arms around Merlin's neck and  _squeezing_ the moment he is pulled fully to his father's chest. He buries his face in the servant's neck, breathing coming out in short little puffs. Oh no. This was bad. He was going to start a full on tantrum in a moment.

Merlin cringed as he heard something shifting around behind him, and immediately reached up to tangle his hand in his son's dark locks. He pulled the small body closer to his own, rocking back and forth slightly. Like he used to do when Osmond was an infant. Arthur was watching them carefully. Merlin could feel his stare boring into the back of his head as he started to walk around the room slowly. Everything about this situation was either going to end up in disaster, or it was going to end up with some kind of balance between peace and chaos. He didn't like the sound of either.

Merlin chanced a slight glance back Arthur's way, and what he saw was an expression upon the man's face that he recognize. He was having trouble placing it. It looked like…tenderness? Love? But, no. That couldn't be right. Merlin didn't really know what love looked like anyways.  _It's probably_ _just some weird, unique "Arthur Expression",_ Merlin thought. It had to be.

In a moment (that he would probably regret later on), Merlin had made the decision to take desperate measures. 

Softly, in fairly low tones, he began to sing. It was most likely out of tune, but it was the best Merlin could do, besides revealing his magic and trying to do some tricks. The tune was one which his mother used to sing him, when he was Osmond's age. It had always helped to calm him down when he had his own moments of fright, and he figured it would work for his own son. 

Well, turned out he was right for once. He could be a right horrid father when it came to being a good influence, or keeping track of the boy, but he knew how to calm him down when he was scared. So. He counted that as a win. 

He could feel Arthur's surprise when the prince realized what he was doing, and tried to ignore it. Osmond was becoming more relaxed by now, slumping slightly against Merlin. His tiny head rested on his father's shoulder, cheek squished against the worn cloth there. To say the least, it was endearing to those who watched. 

Which.

Basically. That was just Arthur. 

Said Prince almost clapped at Merlin's fathering techniques. That. Probably would not have gone down well. Seeing that the four year old cradled against his servant's chest was now asleep, resting peacefully. His right arm was still loosely wrapped around Merlin's neck, and his left dangled down over his father's bicep in that adorable slump that young children do when they are tired. 

Merlin briefly moved his head, looking down at his sleeping son. Then, a bright grin came through the barrier of curiosity that caught Arthur off guard. Merlin turned it upon him, and chuckled a little.

"It was just time for his nap. I think." The servant furrowed his brows for a moment, lost in thought. Then the expression was gone just as quickly. "Oh, well. I can always compromise."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Like that ever works for you,  _Mer_ lin."

With a huff of mirth, Merlin made his way towards the large bed in the center of the room. He gently placed the four year old down onto the mattress, detangling all of Osmond's limbs from his body. The boy's head lolled slightly to the side, in a dead sleep. He looked like he needed it anyways. Merlin didn't always remember nap time. Actually. He didn't remember it on most days. Usually, it was either Morgana or Gwen that put him down while Merlin did chores for Arthur. 

Maybe, Arthur thought, he ought to let up a little on the chores.

"Is it okay if he stays here until he wakes up? I need to do some chores anyway. It would be easier for me to look after him." The slim man carefully pushed a lock of hair away from his son's face, smiling down at the boy tenderly. It made Arthur's heart clench.

"Of course. That would be best." Merlin just nodded slightly. His eyes were still focused upon Osmond's sleeping form. Arthur carefully made his way over to his servant, as if approaching a frightened animal. He gently placed his hand on Merlin's lower back, startling the pale man back into awareness. "I think it would also be best to do some of your chores, Merlin. He won't be waking up anytime soon. And if he does, I'll tend to him."

Merlin's snapped sharply upwards. His eyebrows were pulled into a line of uncertainty. "But-,"

"No, Merlin." Arthur replied sternly. He met cerulean eyes head on, almost emerging himself in a sea of blue. It reminded him of the night sky on a clear day. "I will take care of him."

The servant's expression softened. "Thank you, Arthur."

He offered a cocky grin as an answer. "You are very welcome, _Mer_ lin. Now. I have a list of some chores I forgot to give you this morning."

Merlin groaned loudly. Arthur smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"Hush. You'll wake Ozzy."

"It's Osmond."

                                                                                                              * * * * * * * 

Merlin groaned. This was the fourth time this week. Why couldn't the darn troublemaker sit still for a single moment? Just enough time for Merlin to grab Arthur's dirty laundry and get back to the physician's chambers, at least? It seemed like this happened every day now. 

Osmond was going through that stage where he wanted to explore every unknown room and space possible. So far, he had wandered into Morgana's chambers, sifting through her many dresses and jewelery, and the servants' quarters. Merlin had caught him yesterday trying to sneak off into the lower town. Now, he had gone off again, and was no where to be seen.

Remind him again why he even kept this child? 

Maybe because everyone in the castle absolutely adored him. Merlin was beginning to think the four year old had them under some kind of spell.

Which...was not entirely impossible. 

Merlin quickly pushed away that train of thought for the moment. He could sort that little piece of information out later. For now, he needed to focus on finding the little rascal.

He probably looked downright silly, walking through the bustling hallways of the palace with a laundry basket on his hip, and at a speed that told as if the dogs were on his heels. Which, Merlin supposed, Arthur probably would set them down upon him if he actually lost his only son. That would be a horrible disaster on his hands. One, which he might never forgive himself, let alone expect Arthur to. It wasn't even the Prince of Camelot's own son. 

Making a right hand turn to go around a corner, Merlin let out a noise of surprise as he bumped into Gwen. 

"Gwen! Oh, thank goodness!" He let himself show his relief at finding someone who might know the whereabouts of his son. "Have you seen Osmond?"

Immediately, Gwen's expression took on a worried glaze. Her eyes widened about three fractions their normal size, and Merlin instantly regretted pushing his own concerns upon her. 

"Oh, no! Has he run off, again?" She exclaimed, reaching out to grab Merlin's free hand. 

The gesture soothed him a little bit, calming the beating drum that was his heart. She rubbed his hand in hers, pressing down inbetween his thumb and forefinger, where he was most sensitive. Her work calloused hands matched his own, and he almost broke down at the familiarity of the situation. 

Gwen was comforting him when no one else could. 

Again.

Holding back tears, he nodded at her. He held them back as best he could, seeing as it would look odd for him to start crying in the middle of the hall. And it was not very manly, either. Arthur would probably never let him live it down. Ever. 

"I went to get Arthur's laundry. I told him to stay where he was, Gwen, but you know how he is. He doesn't listen to me. Now he's gone off somewhere, again, and I'm tearing my hair out trying to find him before he gets into trouble." Merlin's voice definitely did not crack on that last little bit. But he could not stop thinking about how bad it could turn out if his four year old son, an absolute picture of innocence and cluelessness, were to perform magic in front of someone. It would get him killed, as well as make Merlin become a suspect on Uther's list of sorcerers. Merlin could not bear if that were to happen. He'd rather gouge his own heart out with a rusty spoon. 

"Oh, Merlin," Gwen sighed. She gently brought one hand up to cup his cheek. She might have had to stand on her tip toes to do it, but who knows. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him. I woild love to help you look, but I am afraid that I do have rather a lot of chores. I'm sorry."

Merlin felt his heart sag in agony. He was starting to worry it might split in half from all the stress that the recent events have wrought upon it.

"I understand, Gwen. Thank you," he smiled kindly down at her in response. She pitifully grinned back up, and reached up to peck his cheek. 

"Good luck, Merlin." With that, she was striding past him with one last meaningful glance, into the wave of bustling servants around them.

Taking a deep breath, and straightening his back so it looked like he wasn't in full panic mode, he started back down the hallway. 

Maybe, just maybe, Merlin would find him without a peep of trouble.

He promptly dropped Arthur's laundry off with some maids, choosing to ignore their sympathetic expressions. He knew he looked like crap, but he didn't need their pity. 

Then, he seemed to automatically wander off towards the training fields. 

The sun was beating down on his face as he stepped outside, forcing him to raise a hand up to shield. It wasn't that hot, not like it had been recently, but it still set off a runny sweat going down his back. He could see Arthur from his position by the entrance to the armory, and was not surprised to see him beating down on one of the newer knights. The prince, although not as arrogant and pompous as when Merlin first met him, still liked to bully the rookies down in case they got any ideas about challenging his authority. 

Merlin set off across the field to where Arthur's gear was sitting. It was thrown carelessly about the general vicinity of the bench, and Merlin sighed, reaching down to pick up a sweat soggy glove from where it had landed in a hill of dirt.

At that particular moment, an ill aimed boot came soaring across the field to collide with Merlin's head. He promptly fell, reaching out for support, and just missing the edge of the bench, knocked his head against the corner of the wood and flipped over onto his back on the opposite side of it. He collapsed at the foot of the bench, holding his wrist, which he had used to catch himself, and felt particularly jostled. 

"Kay!" Arthur's voice rose up against the pounding that was his head. He might have had a concussion. "Watch where you're aiming your things!"

Really, today was a totally crap day.

His muscles protested when Merlin tried to sit up, and he groaned. He put his hand up to touch his head, check for any piercings of the skin, when he abruptly recoiled. His hand was bruised, already beginning to purple around the thumb and wrist area. It was extremely painful, and it hit him that he probably wouldn't be able to hold Osmond for a while now. If he ever found him.

He tried to get up, bracing himself on his good hand, and pushing. His head protested, bringing on a new bout of nausea that he hadn't expected, and he hadn't even realized he had fallen again until his bad hand was going to stop him. 

Merlin yelped in pain, laying back on the ground, deciding never to have any more kids. 

Seriously. This one was already turning out to be a pain in the arse. 

Briefly, he registered someone's boots in front of his face, and then he was being pulled up by very muscular arms. Merlin groaned again, the only warning he could give that he was about to be sick. He tried to hold it in, instead electing to bury his face in whoever's neck that had pulled him off of the ground. The person hugged him tightly to his chest, taking most of his weight. Merlin would have been worried whoever it was wouldn't be able to hold him, if the person didn't have such a secure grip on him, and he was less distracted by the feel of someone else's skin pressed against his mouth.

Whoever was holding him gave off a shiver as Merlin breathed hotly across his neck. 

"Kay, if you have permanently disabled my manservant, I swear I will be sticking that boot in places the sun doesn't see. Very soon." The voice sounded familiar to Merlin, like honey, and a deep sounding base drum. The smell was also familiar. That sweaty, lavender based scent, with a dash of sunlight. 

Then it hit him.

Arthur. 

Merlin abruptly pushed himself from the prince's hold, stumbling backwards in the process, and managing to land back on his arse. He was breathing heavily, if not for the adrenaline of being that close to Arthur, then for the slightly sick feeling of his stomach trying to dislodge itself from its normal station. 

Arthur was looking down at him, one eyebrow raised high up on his forehead. A splashing of pink covered his face, if ever of oh slightly, and Merlin tried to remember not to make a total fool of himself.

Well, further make a fool of himself. 

He had pretty out-fooled even his normal self, so obviously this was a horrible day so far. It wasn't even lunch time. And to think, it all started with his young, four year old son running off.

Which, didn't make him feel any better as Arthur reached out a hand to help pull him up. 

"Come on, Merlin" Arthur said, smirking slightly now, but there was still that little bit of worry in the creases at the corners of his eyes. "Let's get Gaius to see how  banged up you are."

Merlin blushed at the choice of wording, but took the offered help with his good hand. 

He still had to lean heavily on Arthur, but it wasn't like he had any choice. He would have fallen into a secret passageway and died of a head injury if he was left to his own. Besides, Arthur was stable. And very strong. It wasn't like the surly prince couldn't hold him. 

He suspected that half way to Gaius' chambers, he had started to cry. It was slightly embarrassing, but Merlin suspected it was something about not being able to find his only son, and all the stress that came with his job of being a servant to a royal prat who actually very lovely, and a single father dealing with a his son's blooming magical abilities. 

Merlin really didn't know how his mother had handled him at Osmond's age. It was a miracle he was even still alive. 

~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I needed to make this into more than one chapter because I've been so busy. Also, sorry for the abrupt ending. I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


End file.
